


Creepypastas Headcanons

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Gore, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: These are my version of these characters.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Slender man is a cold, calculated being. He uses intimidating and torture. He uses his three proxies to bring back dead bodies to appease him. He treats them like employees. He knows that Masky is secretly scared of him so he uses that to his advantage. He every so often uses his Operator sickness of Masky to keep him in control. He loves watching Masky struggle. After the events of Marble Hornets, he saw Tim tried to escape his clutches. He keeps a tight hold on Tim since he about escaped him once. He is manipulating. He likes forcing Tim to interact with other creepypastas to hopefully corrupt his mind and actions. He make Tim train the creepypastas to keep Tim tired and upset while making sure the killers are up to par. He makes the creepypastas learn more about anatomy and stuff so they are better killers. He has the other creepypastas in on his corrupting of Tim. He knows Tim does like killing. He makes sure Gucci Toby keeps a eye on his white masked proxy. He is almost always watching over the proxies and creepypastas. He dislikes Nina because she really only cares about being a crazed fangirl. He taunts Masky with unexpectedly touching him on his back or shoulders. He makes Masky train the creepypastas and tell them advice on fight better. The reason He keeps a eye on Masky mostly is because Toby is completely loyal and Hoodie died but is in a deal with Him, bringing him back alive to be his proxy. Masky is the only Creepypasta that intrigues him. He knows of the walls and defenses that Masky tries to put up. He like seeing others try to break those wall. He is sadistic in nature but is obsessive and possessive of his proxies, mostly Masky. He knows that without his medicine, Masky could go into THAT state again. He knows of his other proxies fascination/feelings, be it platonic or not.  
Especially Hoodie who has a past with Masky.

Once I write all my Headcanons, be free to use them.


	2. Masky/Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masky's Headcanons.

Masky/Tim is a man who tries to keep his guards up but he suffers from mentally illness. He is somewhat aware of his "Boss's" obsession towards him. He is creeped out that he is always a target for it's taunting. He is forced to be the responsible one in the proxies. He feels that Toby is on some drug constantly creeping him out. He can't really trust Hoodie since the terms they left on were not great. He still suffers sometimes from Operator sickness. He tries to kill with mercy. He hates killing victims since it is not only bad but reminds him of what happened with Jay, Brian, Alex and possibly Jessica. He has to train the others to fight better. He has to teach them to kill better and smarter. Everyone else tries to involve him in something with death or violence for some reason. He feels empathy for Toby since he is younger than him but realizes this man is not a innocent kid anymore. He dispises Toby cause he seems clingy and weird. He hates almost all the others. Toby wants him to view IT as his savior when IT ruined his life. He still somewhat cares about Hoodie. When sexual advances are made to him, he gets pissed off. He hates Offender with every part of his soul. He brings up a lot of defenses to live with the others.


	3. Ticci Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ticci Toby headcanons

Toby is like his boss in a way. They both love trying to break down Tim/Masky. Toby sees the walls Masky has built around himself and wants to destroy them. He found Masky interesting because all the others are crazy killers while he is a man who is stuck. Toby likes getting Masky upset. He has a weird affection(?) for Masky. Toby deceives people by making them see him as a dumb cheery moron while he is actually intelligent and manipulating. Toby likes that Boss loves messing with Masky. Toby wants Masky to become one of them. Toby has a slight obsession with Masky. Toby is dark and dangerous.


	4. Hoodie/Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoodie/Brian Headcanons.

Brian is quiet but manipulating. He use people as his pawns to get what he wants. He has no problems messing with people "closest" to him. He loves to fuck with Tim. He sometimes steals Tim's mask to force him to acknowledge his fucked up self and to tear down his literal mask to protect himself from the situation.  
He sometimes films Tim having breakdowns or Operator's sickness without him knowing the showing Tim it. He loves to let Tim know just how mentally weak he is. Brian obeys the Operator because he knows it is smart to.   
He doesn't really hangout with the others. He might be seen pissing Tim or near Eyeless. He is cold and calculating. He obeys the Operator to got in good graces with it. He loves stalking and creeping on his victims including Tim. He doesn't really give a fuck about Toby. He thinks Toby is a waste but both agree on fucking with Tim to piss him off.  
He still holds a place in his black heart for Tim. He thinks the events of Marble Hornets is Tim's fault. He still sticks around Tim to torment him. He loves to see Tim put down mental walls and tries to creep in his mind. He sorta misses the days where the killing and death didn't happen cause Tim was fun to be around.


End file.
